creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Proelium Dimension Force (2016)
Proelium Dimension Force is a 2016 American-British animated television show. It is a remake of the original Proelium Dimension Force, a multimedia franchise which was well known for its TV specials which aired from 1989-2009. The series premiered on January 1, 2016 on CTV. It revolves around the titular Proelium Dimension Force, a group of teens from GoCity who battle evil across the world. History After the last GoGang special, titled "The GoGang meet the Obamas" failed critically and finacially, CTV announced that they would be retiring the GoGang as they felt that the specials were rapidly declining in quality and they didnt want to tarnish the brand any further. In 2013, CTV aired a remake of the first GoGang special, the remake was a financial success and prompted CTV to start working on a GoGang TV series The writing staff was mainly comprised of writers that worked on the older Proelium Dimension Force specials, and writers that worked on the miniseries Proelium Heroes, the voice actors from the specials reprised their roles. TBA Plot TBA Characters GoGang * Sophie the Otter: (Voiced by Jenell Slack-Wilson) (First Appearance: Episode 1): An orange talking otter, and the leader of the group. Sophie is overly heroic and always intends to do what is right, even if she occasionally leaps before looking. However, she can get emotional when her companions hurt her feelings, including crying fits. She is also physically weak, but runs fast and has high intelligence. She has the ability to manipulate water and blow bubbles from her mouth. * Chrome: '(Voiced by Jack DeSena) (First Appearance: Episode 1) An immensely intelligent and pessimistic android created by Paradox Science, Chrome is the second in command of the gang and often takes the role of the leader when Sophie is absent. He is self loathing and often expects the worst outcome in any given situation. * '''King Kool: '(Voiced by Ryan Johnston) (First Appearance: Episode 1) The so called "King of Coolness" King Kool (or KK) is a fun loving sarcastic human teen with the ability to freeze matter. KK often jokes about situations at the most inappropriate of times.. * 'Lemon: '(Voiced by Steve Blum) (First Appearance: Episode 9): A laid back and often rude human, Lemon has the ability to manipulate electricity. Lemon is often very nonchalant about dangerous situations, and likes to casually offend his enemies. * 'thegoldenbrick1 '(Voiced by Josh Peck) (First Appearance: Episode 12) thegoldenbrick1 (or TGB1) is an ill-tempered hypocrite who seems to complain about everything. His screams create dangerous sound waves. TGB1 tries to maintain a good friendship with the other members, but his attempt to do this are usually disastrous. * '''Zeta-89: (Voiced by Tom Kenny) (First Appearance: Episode 13) an assistant robot designed to help the team by building weapons, sending objects when they're out of the base, and giving them useful information * Fodanya: (Voiced by Tara Strong) (First Appearance: Episode 37) an alien from a distant galaxy, her planet was conquered by a terrorist group, the Force helps her defeat the terrorist, and as thanks she joins the force, she is unaware of earth customs and thus often acts inappropriately she is quite intelligent and is the team's strategist. Antagonists * The National Organization of Conquest and Domination: a terrorist organization made up of former soldiers who are obsessed with control * Tremito: An arrogant mob boss with the ability to cause earthquakes. * Baarksih: An ancient bug like demon who was sealed long ago, but is now free, he is the arch enemy of the gang. * Thesilverblock1: TGB1's evil cousin that sometimes torments the gang. * KoolKid: '''Jamesphie's arch nemesis, KoolKid is an anarchist who wants society to collapse. TBA Others * '''James: (First Appearance: Episode 8): James is the leader of Team Pulsus, a group dedicated to protecting the common townsfolk. He has a brooding and serious personality. He also has vampiric traits that render him quite attractive. * Old Man Bubsy: A mutant bobcat who is also a communist. Bubsy always talks about political topics that no one cares about. He is the show's breakout character. * Jamesphie: '''A famous super hero and KK's idol. Episodes '''Season 1 (Formation Arc) # Origins: After a wave of horrible crimes, Sophie decides that she's had enough of the crime and injustice in GoCity, and decides to form her own heroic group, however, she soon realizes that being a hero isn't as easy as the movies make it out to be... # The Mafia Boss with an Extraordinary Ability!: '''The three heroes get into their first real mission when they have to battle a large, bulky, mafia boss with the ability to cause earthquakes. # '''The Pirate Whose Name Lives in Infamy!: '''While on a cruise, the Force's ship is captured by an infamous pirate crew... # '''The Haunted Castle in the Woods! (1): The Force visits a haunted castle, however, they are soon trapped and separated, now they must find a way out. # The Ghost King (2): '''While still looking for a way to escape the castle, Sophie finds a book that tells the Force what's causing the paranormal activity, and how to stop it. # TBA # '''Who's the Best Leader?!: '''Sophie and Chrome debate over who the better leader is, but the debate gets out of hand. # '''Pulse: '''After a group known as Team Pulsus saves the town, the Proelium Dimension Force try to outdo them as much as possible. # '''Lemon: The Conductor of Death!: '''The Force heads out to the city of New Frandon, a city that's full of gangsters, however, when they arrive there, half of the gangsters have already been defeated. # '''Welcome to Fun! (1): '''The Force goes to an amusement park, however, they discover that the park is one giant death maze, they try to escape, but they are trapped, and soon discover that it is run by Jamesphie's worst enemy, KoolKid. # TBA # '''Anger Management: '''The Force encounters a rage-infused person named Thegoldenbrick1. They attempt to help him with his hot temper, but they only seem to make it worse... # '''Base: The GoCity government gives the Force a base and several vehicles to thank them for their efforts, however, the electrical system malfunctions and since the doors are electromagnetic, the Force is trapped inside, and they soon talk about their previous adventures to pass the time while the government tries to fix the power. (obligatory bottle episode) # TBA # TBA # Restaurant Ruckus: 'In order to earn more money, Thegoldenbrick1 opens a restaurant, but he soon has to devote more time to the restaurant then he does the gang. # '''Dungeons n Stuff ': (40 minute special) The gang is sucked into an online fantasy RPG by a mysterious foe. Now they must defeat their captor, or be stuck in the game forever. # TBA # '''The Most Evil Being on the Planet! (1): '''The Gang goes to a rave, but they soon discover that the rave leader is actually a cult leader, and is planning to sacrifice everyone to revive Baarksih, the master of manipulation. # '''The Battle to Decide the Fate of GoCity! (2):(season finale) Baarksih is revived and decides to destroy GoCity (the place where he was killed previously) the force seems outmatched, but the GoCity government unleashes their "secret weapon" which they've kept hidden for the entire series, and it may turn the tide.. Season 2 This season (unlike season 1) is 40 episodes long, this is because the first season was massively successful. # The Return of The GoGang Part 1: the gang is called to an island which is being attacked by terrorists # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # The Beauty From Another World (1): The Force finds a crashed space ship, and in it they find a female alien, she tells the force that her homeworld has been conquered by a terrorist group, Lemon (having had a similar past) convinces the Force to go into space and fight the terrorists # Justice For All (2): The Force arrives on the planet and fight the terrorists, however they are out classed and are soon captured # Jail Break (3): The Force breaks out of jail, and take on the aliens with help from the captured citizens. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Reception TBA Merchandise TBA Home releases TBA Trivia TBA